Ame (Hujan)
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: hueee... gommenne ya, KUu dah buat cerita baru lagi, tapi nggak apa. met baca. maaf kalo sasukenya agak OOC. hehehe


Ame

Naruto milik Masashi sensei, tapi cerita ini asli miliku.

rate T

A/N: hwaaaaa... buat cerita baru, padahal yang laennya belum kelar... emang blum kelar sih. ah menyabalkan. ni cerita terinspirasi dari lagu NS the movie 4, dari lagunya, if. hehehe... ini oneshoot. sasufemnaru. selamat menikmatii...

"aah… kenapa malah hujan sih." Sial bagiku, udah pulang malam, hujan pulan. Apa Tuhan nggak ijinin aku pulang ya… haha, pikiranku mulai kacau deh. Mana aku lupa nggak bawa paying lagi, untung hujannya masih rintik, jadi aku bisa segera ke halte bus depan sekolah.

Ternyata sepi, namanya juga udah malam, apalagi hujan. Eh, ternyata ada seorang lagi yang di halte ini. Di ujung bangku yang aku duduki, ada cowok yang… sangat tampan, menurutku. Tapi kenapa dia minim ekspresi dan terkesan, songong ya? Bikin aku ragu buat ajak ngobrol deh.

Hahh… mana busnya lama banget. Nggak tau apa aku keburu kemalaman, kedinginan, kelaparan, dan kelelahan. Aku ini orangnya cerewet, jadi nggak betah sama suasana sunyi begini.

"um.. nunggu bus juga atau jemputan?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulutku, berharap bisa membunuh rasa sunyi yang dari tadi mendera. Kulihat dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku sebentar.

"hn" oh Tuhan, kenapa cowok setampan dia punya sifat yang sangat menyebalkan. Dasar Teme!

Tak lama setelah percakapan kami yang super singkat itu, bus yang aku tunggu tiba. Akupun segera masuk, yang ternyata di dahului cowok tadi. Ya Tuhan, kenapa hari ini benar-benar terasa sangat menyebalkan untukku sih?. Mana hanya ada satu kursi yang kosong pula, dengan terpaksa aku duduk di sebelah si Teme ini, dia di dekat jendela, sedangkan aku di pinggir.

Daripada hanya diam, karena mengajaknya ngobrol juga percuma, aku memilih mendengarkan music dari mp3 player berwarna orange kesayanganku. Sampai tanpa terasa aku terlelap karenanya.

"hey bangun. Aku mau lewat." Kurasakan sebuah tepukan halus di bahu kananku. Meskipun berat, tapi kuusahankan membuka kedua mataku.

"ngh… eh?" wajahku terlihat bingung saat melihatnya terus menatapku.

"tujuanmu?"

"ng?" jujur, aku masih berusaha untuk mengumpulkan semua kesadaranku.

"tujuan." Ulangnya, dengan nada datar.

"ini dimana?"

"Roppongi"

"HAH?!"teriakku, membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Padahal teriakankku cukup kencang loh.

"kenapa nggak bangunin aku dari tadi sih." Gerutuku padanya, padahal bukan dia yang salah.

"hn, aku nggak tau tujuanmu. Dan tolong minggir, aku mau turun." Ujarnya, seraya menyingkirkan kakiku ke samping. Ternyata dari tadi dia nggak bisa turun karena kakiku toh. Dan tanpa sadar aku mengikutinya turun dari bus, ternyata masih hujan.

"hn?"

"nggak, umm… apa akan ada bus lagi yang menuju ke Aoyama?" tanyaku,

"nggak. Bus yang kita tumpangi tadi adalah bus terakhir." Jawabnya, ia mulai berjalan meninggalkanku, karena huja juga semakin lebat. Karena aku nggak kenal daerah Roppongi, akupun terus meng-ekorinya.

"terus, aku pulangnya gimana dong?"

"mana kutau." Mendengar jawabannya yang terkesan cuek, mem-buatku berhenti mengikuti langkahnya, dan berjongkok di tengah jalan sambil menangis. Biar aja dia mau bilang aku cengeng. Aku ini kan penakut, apaagi di tempat yang nggak aku kenal.

"hei, mau ikut denganku?" ajaknya, mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, dan entah mengapa aku meraih uluran tangannya itu dan mengikutinya. Padahal kami sama sekali belum kenal, aku akan di bawanya pulang ya?

"berhentilah menangis,"

"maaf… hiks hiks"

"hn, Sasuke" ucapnya, kurasa ia menyebutkan namanya?

"eh?"

"namaku Sasuke, dasar Dobe." Ya Tuhan, dia sangat menyebalkan! Meskipun dia baik sih, tapi kenapa dia menyebutku 'Dobe'? Aku kan nggak sebodoh itu.

Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya ada yang berdesir di dada ini, jantungku pun berdegup kencang saat merasakan kehangatan di tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku.

"aku punya nama tau. Dasar Teme"

"hn, Dobe."

"bukan 'Dobe', tapi Naruto" gerutuku dengan tampang cemberut, kurasa. Tapi si Teme ini malah menyeringai. Dan itu membuat detak jantungku semakin liar. Seringaianya itu membuat wajahnya semakin, errr…. Menawan?

"syukurah, kamu nggak menangis lagi." Gumamnya, membuyarkan lamunanku. Oh Tuhan, meskipun dia menyebalkan, ternyata dia sangat baik.

"Sasuke… terima kasih." Ucapku, tulus. Nggak lupa menambahkan senyuman manis yang selalu menjadi andalanku.

"hn,kita sampai." Tanpa terasa kami berjalan sampai di depan sebuah apartemen. Jangan-jangan…. Oh ayolah Naru sayang, kamu jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh atas kebaikkan orang lain.

"masuklah." Kata Sasuke, sedangkan aku hanya dia mematung, takut sesuatu hal buruk akan terjadi kalau aku masuk ke dalam apartemen ini.

"jangan berpikiran macam-macam Dobe." Aku terseny=tak karena dia mendorongku masuk, meskipun begitu aku hanya menurut saja saat ia mendorongku.

"Aku-"

"hn, tergambar jelas di wajahmu. Baka-Dobe" Jelasnya, belum seesai aku menjelaskan tapi udah di potong duluan.

Ternyata sangat dingin, tubuhku sampai menggigil, di tambah dengan bajuku yang basah kuyup, lengkap deh.

"tinggal sendiri?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"sama kakak. Tapi hari ini dia pergi ke Kyoto. Lebih baik kau segera mandi. Akan kupinjamkan baju yang pas untukmu." Perintahnya, dia berlalu meninggalkanku tepat di depan kamar mandi. Dan aku menuruti semua perintahnya, ada yang salahkah dengaku hari ini?

Setelah selesai mandi, kulihat ada baju yang diletakkan di depan pintu kamar mandi, mungkin ini baju untukku,

"udah?" tanyanya saat aku memasuki dapur. Aku memakai, mungkin baju Sasuke, yang kebesaran di tubuhku, tapi terasa hangat dan bau mint. Saking besarnya, bahkan aku terlihat tenggelam oleh bajunya ini.

"kamu nggak mandi?" dengan bodohnya, aku mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

"nunggu kamu, nh diminum." Sasuke menyodorkan segelas coklat panas yang terlihat masih mengepulkan uap. Dia membuat coklap panas? Untukku? Lalu kenapa ia tak membuat untuk dirinya juga?

"eh… makasih." Ucapku, menggenggam gelas yang terasa hangat di tanganku ini. Akupun duduk di kursi dan meminum sedikit coklat panas itu, kulihat Sasuke berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"hahh…. Jarang banget ada cowok tampan dan baik seperti dia, meskipun menyebalkan sih." Gumamku lirih. Sambil membawa coklat panas, akupun berjalan menuju ke ruang TV yangtadi kami lewati. Duduk meringung dan merapatkan baju hangat yang Sasuke pinjamkan untukku. Apartemen ini sangat nyaman.

"ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunanku.

"eh? Ah? kok. Udah?" Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalannya dan duduk disebelahku, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Oh Tuhan, dia sangat tampan.

"udah menghubungi keluargamu?" tanyanya memecah keheningan

"udah, aku bilang aku menginap di rumah teman."

"hn." Kami terdiam lagi. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kami sudah saling kenal satu sama lain sejak ama, bahkan sikap kami menunjukan itu semua. Sama sekali nggak ada kecanggungan yang terjadi.

"umm… kenapa Sasuke cuman buat satu coklat panas?" tanyaku.

"aku nggak suka manis. Tadi udah minum kopi kok." Jawabnya, lalu suasana hening kembali. Suasana ini benar-benar menyiksaku. Aku diam menunduk, memperhatikan permukaan coklat panasku yang sedikit bergoyang.

"hei, Dobe"

"ng?" kenapa aku nggak keberatan dengan sebutan 'Dobe' yang ia tujukan padaku ya.

"kau murid Konoha Gakuen kan? Kelas berapa?"

"iya, aku kelas tiga. Kamu sendiri?"

"Oto Gakuen, kelas 3." Jawabnya, ternyata kami satu angkatan.

"ne Teme, kamu mau daftar di universitas mana?"

"University of Konoha." Ternyata rencana study Sasuke sama denganku.

"eh? Sama, aku juga di University of Konoha. Mau ambil kedokteran. Kita sama-sama berjuang ya." Sahutku.

"Aku udah diterima. Tinggal nunggu lulus aja." Jawabnya, wah Sasuke ternyata cowok cerdas.

"hebatnya, berarti aku berjuang sendirian ya. Hahh… aku nggak yakin bisa"

"kenapa pesimis?"

"eh?"

"berjuanglah" Sasuke menyemangatiku? Kenapa?

"hei Teme. Kamu ini pasti popular ya di sekolah." Celetukku, Sasuke hanya diam dengan pertanyaan konyolku itu, bikin nggak enak hati deh.

"Naruto, boleh aku Tanya sesuatu?"

"apa?"

"kamu, udah punya pacar?" entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke, sampai dia bisa bertanya hal seperti ini. Dan kenapa pula aku merasa Sasuke seperti ingin menyatakan cinta padaku ya? Tapi itu nggak mungkin kan?

"nggak ada, kenapa?"

"hn."

"eh? Ada apa sih?"

"sama, aku juga nggak ada." Jawaban Sasuke membuatku langsung menatap ke arahnya,

"bohong!" seruku, nggak percaya. Mana mungkin kan cowok setampan Sasuke nggak punya pacar. Pasti bohong deh, cewek mana yang nggak naksir cowok setampan dan sebaik Sasuke, meskipun menyebalkan sih.

"heh, dasar Dobe." Gumamnya yang masih terdengar olehku, sarat akan nada ejekkan.

"apa sih Teme! Kau menyebalkan!" sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai senang mendengar protesanku, jadi tambah menyebalkan saja sih dia.

"dasar baka Teme." Celetukku, sejak kapan ya kami jadi akrab seperti ini? Bahkan kami punya julukan untuk masing-masing.

"Dobe, kau harus bisa lolos masuk University of Konoha." Katanya, tiba-tiba berubah ke mode serius.

"kenapa harus? Lagipula misalkan aku nggak lolos masuk University of Konoha, aku bisa masuk ke University of Suna kok, jad-"

"sekali dobe tetap dobe ternyata. Dasar Dobe."

"apaan sih?"

"kamu nggak mau satu universitas denganku, hn?" gah! Kenapa si Teme pantat ayam ini bersikap seolah aku ini pacarnya sih.

"cih! Iya, aku akan berjuang keras deh." Sungutku pada akhirnya.

"butuh private?"

"buat?"

"persiapan ujian akhir dan ujian masuk" aish! Dasar Teme sombong, tapi lumayanlah, gratis ini kan?

"tapi gratis kan, Teme?" mendengar pernyataanku ini, sukses membuatku mendapatkan death glare-nya, tapi pada akhirnya Sasuke menyetujui juga. Dasar Sasuke Teme pantat ayam.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pantat ayam, ada yang membuatku penasaran nih…

"ne, Teme. Rambutmu itu… alami ya?" tanyaku, penasaran sama model rambutnya yang mencuat ke atas, melawan hukum gravitasi. Mana modelnya chicken butt pula.

"alami, kenapa?"

"ah, kupikir hanya gaya-gaya-an aja. Hehehe"

Kruuk~~

Astaga…. Dasar perut nakal, bikin malu aja sih. Tapi kalau di pikir, dari tadi siang kan aku belum makan sama sekali. Kulirik Sasuke sepintas, dia tersenyum, eh? Kenapa Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu? Bukan seringaian mengejek seperti yang kuperkirakan ya?

"lapar?" kurasakan wajahku memanas, pasti sekarang ini wajahku merah deh, sungguh memalukan!

"ada apa? Kamu lapar nggak?" ulangnya lagi, aku mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Kulihat dia beranjak dari duduknya dan mengajakku ke dapur.

"mau makan apa?" tanyanya… eh? Dia mau buat makan malam? Untukku? Aduh, kenapa aku jadi ke-GeeR-an gini sih.

"biar aku aja yang masak. Kamu punya ramen instan nggak?" tanyaku, saat hujan begini kan paling enak kalau makan ramen miso panas.

"nggak" hahh… aku sempat kecewa mendengar jawaban Sasuke, tapi. . .

"ada tepung gandum dan bumbu miso kan?" Sasuke tempak berpikir sejenak, lalu dia mengangguk.

"coba aku cari bahan misonya. Tepungnya ada di rak dalam lemari." Aku mengambil tepung yang dimaksud Sasuke, sambil menunggunya membawa bahan miso, aku membuat adonan untuk mie-nya.

"ini." Sasuke meletakkan semua bahan yang di butuhkan. Aku mengangguk dan mulai membentuk adonan menjadi mie.

"ramen ekstra tomat ya." Pesan Sasuke, sepertinya ia suka sekali dengan tomat. Baiklah, akan kuberikan banyak tomat di ramennya nanti.

"kamu pinter masak ya." Puji Sasuke, kurasa, saat kami telah selesai menghabiskan makan malam.

"masak adalah suatu keharusan yang aku jalani, kalau aku nggak bisa masak, mau makan apa aku? Aku kan hanya tinggal sendiri."

"hn? Orang tuamu?" mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, aku terdiam sejenak. Sedih rasanya tiap kali mengingat mereka.

"di surga." Jawabku pada akhirnya, kurasakan suaraku tercekat.

Aku jadi ingat, bagaimana mereka pergi. Mereka pergi saat hari hujan seperti sekarang ini. Kurasakan kehangatan yang menjalar di kedua tanganku, ternyata Sasuke menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan lembut.

"maaf ya, aku membuatmu sedih." Ucap Sasuke, aku hanya menggeleng dengan senyuman yang kupaksakan. Entah sejak kapan, butiran bening jatuh mengalir di kedua pipiku.

Yang kurasakan saat ini hanya kehangatan yang menyebar, Sasuke tengah memelukku. Sekali lagi, aku ini bukan siapa-siapanya, kami bahkan baru saling kenal tadi. Kenapa Sasuke bersikap seolah aku ini, orang yang berharga buatnya? Apa hanya aku saja yang merasa seperti itu?

"menangislah, kalau itu membuatmu lebih baik, Dobe. Ada aku di sini, bersamamu." Ucapannya barusan membuat tangisku makin pecah. Ya Tuhan… kenapa aku harus menangis seperti ini, dihadapan Sasuke pula? Ayah… ibu…

"hiks…hiks…"

"keluarkan semua bebanmu, Naru…" Sasuke masih setia memelukku, mencoba menenangkanku. Dia juga tak peduli dengan bajunya yang basah oleh air mataku.

Setelah puas menangis dan mengeluarkan semua rasa sedih dan rinduku pada ayah dan ibu, aku melepaskan pelukanku dari Sasuke, meskipun masih terdengar isakan kecil dariku. Ternyata menangis itu capek juga ya.

"udah lega?" tanyanya lembut, kujawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"sebaiknya kamu tidur, udah jam sebelas lewat." Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk dan menuruti apa kata Sasuke.

Ia mengajakku menuju ke sebuah kamar yang di dominasi warna biru gelap. Mungkin ini kamar Sasuke. Minimalis, seperti yang punya, simpel, tapi terlihat nyaman.

"kamu tidur disini, aku akan tidur di kamar sebelah." Perintahnya, sambil mengusap kepalaku lembut dan tersenyum.

"Sasuke… makasih, dan maaf aku merepotkanmu." Kataku lirih. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan mengusap pipiku.

"bukan masalah, sekarang tidurlah. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja aku, oke? Oyasumi."

"um, oyasumi moo, Sasuke." Sasuke meninggalkan ku sendirian di kamarnya, dan aku harus segera tidur kalau besok pagi nggak mau terlambat.

Ku coba untuk memejamkan mataku, tapi kenapa tetap nggak bisa tidur? Setiap kali mata ini terpejam, entah kenapa bayangan Sasuke yang terlihat. Jangan-jangan aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya? Oh tidak, apa yang akan aku lakukan jika berhadapan dengannya besok? Aku harus bersikap seperti apa? Saking seriusnya memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang akan kulakukan, aku sampai tak sadar jika aku jatuh terlelap pada akhirnya.

"hei Dobe, bangun. Udah pagi." Aku seperti mengalami de javu, lagi-lagi kurasakan guncangan halus di tubuhku.

"ngh… pagi" sapaku, perlahan kubuka kedua kelopak mataku, menampilkan blue sapphire yang kata ibu, sangat indah. Aku menguap kecil dan meregangkan kedua tanganku ke atas, ritual kecil yang selalu kulakukan setiap bangun tidur.

"pagi juga, masuk sekolah kan? Mandi gih." Perintahnya, setelah mengatakan perintah yang tak menerima penolakkan, Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku, sebelum menutup pintu, ia berkata.

"bajumu udah kering, aku taruh di meja belajar." Dia perhatian banget sama aku, rasanya wajar deh kalau aku sampai jatuh cinta padanya. Mengingat hal itu, wajahku merona. Tiba-tiba gugup menderaku, lagi. Seperti yang kurasakan semalam.

"ne, makasih ya Suke." Ucapku, dan kenapa aku harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Suke'? kenapa nggak 'Teme' seperti kemarin?

"hn, mau bareng sampai sekolah?" tanyanya, heran juga kenapa dia mau repot-repot mengantarkanku.

"eh?"

"sekolahku kan tepat di depan sekolahmu." Sasuke mengingatkan. Ternyata hal itu yang dari kemarin nggak aku sadari. Entah bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau Konoha Gakuen dan Oto Gakuen itu saling berhadapan? Oh bodohnya diriku.

"um, iya." Aduh malunya diriku, udah merasa Ge-eR aja tadi. Duh, dasar baka.

"kenapa wajahmu?" tanya Sasuke saat kami sedang menunggu bus di halte.

" pa-pa." jawabku terbata. Kupalingkan wajahku darinya, mencari objek lain yang bisa mengalihkanku dari Sasuke.

"Dobe, busnya udah datang tuh." Ya, bus udah datang, kami berdua masuk ke dalam bus, dan duduk berdua, lagi. Seperti saat pertama, sekarangpun kami banyak diam. Padahal saat hanya berdua seperti tadi, Sasuke pasti mengajakku bicara.

"ne Teme, sekali lagi makasih ya. Kamu orang yang baik." Ucapku, saat ini kami sedang berjejalan turun dari bus. Sekolahku ada di seberang jalan.

"hn. Hati-hati nyebrangnya, Dobe." Pesan Sasuke, lagi-lagi sikapnya berubah. Kuanggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawabannya, dan segera berlari ke seberang jalan. Mungkin nggak ya, kami akan bertemu lagi….

End.

mind to review?


End file.
